kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Allen Trius
Allen Trius (AKA Tidus Recolor EX Holo Secret Rare Lvl. X) is the main character of Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. He hails from Earth, and was later transported to the Kingdom Hearts universe through unknown means. Appearance Allen is very poor and his parents died long ago, and as a result, he has had little money for clothing and/or food. His lack of style and money is apparent in his outfit; he wears a torn pair of white overalls with a black hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off, instead covering his arm with a white pauldron and a gauntlet. Personality Allen is a laid-back, funny teenager. He is usually in a happy mood, but has a negative side. He can be very cowardly and selfish, and tends to do things only for himself. When he has a goal, he won't stop until it is done. He has a strong moral compass; not necessarily always on the side of what is good and right, but is exceedingly loyal and won't back down from his beliefs. Powers and Abilities Keyblade Strangely, Allen can wield a Keyblade. When he first gets sucked into the KH universe, he was suddenly attacked by Heartless and he appeared with a Keyblade that strangely resembled his sword. Sword In addition to wielding a Keyblade, Allen can also use a sword, albeit not at masterful skill. It is called Waterborn, and has the shape and texture of water. He prefers to use it more than his keyblade. He was taught how to use it from Master Asia on Earth. Fighting Style Allen fights with a fast, dodgy style. He prefers to have a "Hit & Run" motto, and is horrible with all types of magic. He has average strength, above average speed and dexterity, and very low magic and defense. Story Origin Allen was born in New Metropolis. He was a normal teenager, although he was bullied. This led him to look out only for himself, and help himself only. His father and mother were dead; he was born into a poor neighborhood already poorer than most of the residents. He lived in an orphanage until he was 10, but was kicked out for fighting. Ever since then, he has been living for himself, sneaking into school, doing odd jobs for food, and hanging out with his friends. He was always bullied, though. This and many neighborhood fights taught him how to fight, and it helped even more when he snuck into an old thrift store and found the sword he keeps with him for protection. Kingdom Hearts: Awakening The Start Allen Trius awakes one day, a normal day. He lives in a city called New Metropolis, in a world where the general populace is poor and the city is filled with slums. His live consists of working at a convenience store, eating, sleeping, and training his sword abilities. It's a tough world, and one has to be strong and skillful to live. He goes to his normal sword lessons, taught by Master Asia. All is normal, and after the training, Allen is elated to find that he gets to keep his sword today. Christening it the Waterborn because of it's color and luster, he stays out late that night, celebrating in a New Years party at the park. Suddenly, when he backs into an alley to pee, he is robbed and attacked by muggers. Allen pulls out his sword, and so do the muggers. They fight, and eventually, after a desperate struggle, Allen loses. The robbers take his money and leave him there, unconscious. When Allen awakes, he finds it is deep in the night. He staggers to the park, wondering why it is so light outside. Allen looks to the sky to see a beautiful meteor shower. He sits down, looking at the sky. A little surprised, he notices that the shower isn't ending; in fact, the meteors seem to be getting bigger! He is alerted when, about a mile off, a building bursts into flames and collapses. Almost on cue, screams erupt and people start to panic and run around. Allen gets up and starts to run away, seeing that the meteors were indeed falling on Earth. The giant meteors start to fall in earnest, and explosions and building collapses were becoming frequent. Just when it seems all hope is lost, the landscape is destroyed, and many people are dead, Allen falls down. He sees a meteor coming close to his location, he looks off into the distance, and sees a mysterious man staring at him with a peculiar look amongst rubble, debris, and fallen trees. Allen closes his eyes, and blacks out as the chaos meets a plateau. Allen awakes, surprised to see himself alive. He looks himself over, slightly noticing his clothes are in tatters. He is in shock and wonder when he notices - he is somewhere else entirely - the Netherworld. Allen looks around confused, and is surprised to see himself in a dark castle throne room, with a short boy with black hair, no shirt on, and a red scarf sitting on the throne. Next to him is a boy with gray clothes on and a scarf and a blue penguin. The boy without a shirt, called Overlord Laharl by the boy with gray clothes, attacks Allen. Suddenly, Allen pulls out his sword and counterattacks. Even more surprised that his weapon took this mysterious trip with him, Allen asks Laharl to stand down. With some persuasion from the boy in gray clothes (who introduces himself as Almaz), Laharl starts to interrogate Allen. After trying to recall his memories, Allen finds it.. difficult. He remembers bits and pieces; the fact that, although mistreated and in danger, Allen loved his home. He remembers gaining his sword and going to the park to party, but forgets why he blacks out and wakes up hours later. He remembers the meteor shower, and the mysterious man. Allen implores Laharl to help him get back home, and asks if he has seen the man. Crono Industries says...Allen thinks this man could somehow get him home, or have something to do with the shower. Hmmm.. Laharl doesn't ever remember seeing such a man, but Almaz states that the man has been seen near Vyers' Castle. Laharl, being bored with his life, gives Almaz temporary Overlord status, travels with Allen to the castle. The two adventure through the landscape of lava rivers and deserts of the Netherworld, eventually coming upon Vyers' Castle. The two break in, and fight Vyers. After beating information out of him, Allen finds out that Vyers did indeed meet the man; in fact, he just left the planet. Allen and Laharl buy a Gummi Ship and fly off to Baron, hoping to gather some information about this man. Darkness of the Truth Allen first arrives in Baron after his Gummi Ship lands with Laharl. The two are slightly outside a huge royal castle. They travel through the plains and request to enter. After being checked by the guards of the castle, the two enter. After venturing to the throne room (escorted by guards), the two meet King Cecil Harvey and his son, Prince Ceodore Harvey. King Cecil demands what this meeting for, and Allen tells him the story of how he lost his way and wants to return home. He states that the two came here in search of a mysterious, black cloaked man. King Cecil has no memory of hearing or meeting this man, and decides to ask at about it. As he gets ready to leave, a rumble is heard throughout the castle. Guards go to investigate when a huge explosion is heard. Allen and Laharl go to investigate, and are stunned when they are attacked by monsters. The two attack, and try to defend the castle from being overtaken. Allen slowly gets outside, when he is helped by Prince Ceodore. The two attack, and along with the help of the militia and army of Baron, manage to get to the end of the wave. More appear, and Allen sees a man in dark armor and a cape. He chases after the man, thinking it is the same enigma he first found at his home. Ceodore follows. The two, abandoning the castle attack, find the man - named Golbez and uncle of Ceodore - outside of a forest. They attack, getting no answers from the man. Golbez manages to defeat them, and stares up to the moon in a quickly coming night. Golbez starts to teleport, and Allen and Ceodore chase after him. They are close enough to be transported, and find themselves on the moon.Crono Industries says... Don't ask how they can breathe. So it's a plot hole, whatcha gonna do? Shoot me?*shot* After roaming the small cosmic rock, the two find Golbez again. Enraged and confused, Allen attacks him, simultaneously asking for answers about the enigma. Golbez speaks in riddles, only confusing and frustrating Allen more. The three enter battle in earnest, and after a long and hard battle, Golbez wins. As the two are pinned down, Golbez summons a giant meteor to strike the two down. As he begins to teleport away, Ceodore tackles him, Allen in hand. The two lay under Golbez' winded body as the meteor strikes, hurting only Golbez and destroying the moon. As the planet crumbles and the three fall down to their doom, Golbez attempts to save himself by teleporting back to Baron's surface, unaware that the other two were clinging to his cape. After the three land back on the planet, Allen strikes down Golbez, and he and Ceodore fall unconscious just as the last of the monsters unleashed upon the planet are destroyed. Allen awakes the next morning, rested after a long battle. The castle and nearby town is in ruins, but is under reconstruction. Allen, Laharl, and Ceodore decide to check out Golbez in his cell, to possibly get some answers about the man. Just as they arrive, Golbez transports Allen to a completely new planet. Allen soon realizes this planet is anything but normal. The street keeps leading him to the same coffee shop, and suddenly all the bystanders start to attack him. Allen pulls out his his weapon and tries to refrain from attacking the innocents, and starts to run away. In his panic, he somehow starts to walk toward the beach, but is surrounded by the people. Just as he is almost killed, masses of them start to explode into ash and dust. Through the storm walks one man, Dom Cobb. Cobb quickly takes Allen by hand and starts to sprint towards the shore, away from more masses of people chasing them. Cobb starts to explain to Allen that the world has been in turmoil lately; world government leaders have been assassinated, nuclear bombs have started to ravage the land, and a world war has broken out. It is almost as if the world is engrossed in darkness. Starting to trust Cobb, Allen starts to realize that he has some power; whenever the masses of people get near the two, they explode into dust and ash. The two arrive at the beach. Cobb explains that the people (who have been going crazy around the world, resorting to cannibalism) stay away from water. Looking back at the city, the two are astounded to find that the landscape seemed to be falling upon itself. They race toward the water and start to swim as buildings, cars, and more infrastructure start to crash upon the land. Allen notices that there seems to be a black hole in the water, sucking everything into it. Cobb starts to panic and the two run around, dodging debris, fighting rogue people, and getting sucked into the void. At last, they are taken in and the entire world implodes. The two awake on a white bridge over complete darkness. Cobb explains that this is the heart of the world; normally light and bright, this world was corrupted and is now blackened. Allen inquires how he knows all this, and Cobb reveals that he is the Protector and Advocate of the WorldCrono Industries says...Idea taken from Cid of the Lufaine from Dissidia, Final Fantasy.. He explains that all of this was his fault; his wife died years ago, and his mental state was causing the planet to collapse. Cobb states that the only way to restore peace is to seal the Keyhole of the planet with a Keyblade, something Cobb noticed Allen with. This is why he protected him. The two move on, going deeper into the heart and deeper into the darkness. Soon, the two are attacked by an entropy of Mallorie; the two fight her. Proving to be a difficult fight and with Mallorie lowering Cobb's morale, the two lose. Mallorie is poised to kill Allen when Cobb gets in the way of her gun and shoots Mallorie at the same time, killing each other. Cobb uses his last breath to implore Allen to close the Keyole. Now alone, he runs off depper into the heart and is in danger; without Cobb, the world is on the verge of breaking apart completely. The bridge starts to fall when Allen comes across a small platform and a white keyhole in the verge of complete darkness. Allen jumps on it, narrowly missing a fall to his death. As the world starts to die, Allen summons his Keyblade and seals the hole. A huge white explosion knocks him out. Allen next wakes up in the same chair in the same coffee shop he arrived in. He hears news on a television; apparently all of the things happening never happened, and the public funeral of Dom and Mallorie Cobb is being held; both died in a car accident. Allen walks by, and stumbles into earshot of the reading of Dom's will; apparently, his Gummi Ship was to be entrusted to one Allen Trius. After taking it and flying off into space, Allen looks into the nearby sun, wondering if the past really happened or not... Trying to find his way back to Baron, he actually lands next at the Subspace Emissary. The Splitting of the Light It is here Allen goes to after the Land of Dreams when trying to find Baron. At first, he is confused; the world appears to be a barren wasteland. Upon further exploration, he is attacked by guards and taken as a slave to a lone battle coliseum where innocent people are being forced to fight to the death. Once there, Allen is forced to fight two other slaves; a short, fat man named Mario and a creature with a sword and clothed in armor, named Meta Knight. Mario suggests breaking out, and together, Allen and his new friends cause an uproar, and all the slaves begin to revolt. They attack the guards and cause a general dissident. The three are attacked by a man named Tabuu when they are trying to escape. They lose horribly, and are taken to a new dimension. Tabuu reveals himself to be made of pure darkness, and states that he controls the "Void" itself. Allen, Mario, and Meta Knight attack him once mroe, only to be defeated. They retry, and are defeated, again. Exhausted and almost dead, Allen probes about Tabuu's and many other's evil intentions. Tabuu explains that they are all working for a common goal, under one man. He describes him, and Allen is surprised to find he fits the bill of the man he met on Earth - and his name is Crono Silverius. Tabuu contines. The galaxy is at uproar. I am a focal player. You see, foolish humans, we are going to rule. I, myself, am but an embodiment of darkness. But us, together... We could do so much. We have learned, from our past. There was a horrible terror who fed on planets for nourishment. He caused the dwindle of so many planets. We are going to harness him. Use his immense powers to rule the galaxy. And nothing can stop us. But first, we need power. As you may have noticed, many of us are trying to harness the keyholes of worlds. Those very keyholes can gives us the power of worlds that we need to hold the mammoth power in place, for our own gain. And you are the pawn we will use to do it. We- No, I will kill you, and harness your raw power and give it to my master. He will use your very power to conquer all the worlds, and with no opposition, he will unlock the greatest world, and the greatest power, of them all- Kingdom Hearts. With this power, he will revive and summon the great Galactus in the chaos. And then... All will fall to darkness. And with this, Tabuu defeats the heroes. Allen sends one more distress signal to his Gummi Ship, hoping for help, as the void swallowed him up with Tabuu. The story continues in Johto with Laharl and Ceodore. Quotes Cutscenes *''Just where am I?'' (Netherworld) *''I see now. There are things I have to do, people I have to save.. it's as if I was put here for a purpose.'' (Baron) *''What are you talking about? Just shut up!! You know nothing about me!!'' (Tabuu fight) *''I have to get home... But not yet. There's something I must do...!"'' (Start of Part 3) *''Just believe in me. I'm not one to go back on my promises.Used in the director of Crono Industries' talkbubble. Victory *''One step closer! *''You had no chance.'' (Instant victory) *''Pace yourself next time!'' (Victory w/ full health) *''Whew... anybody got a band-aid?'' (Victory w/ low health) Defeat *''I feel like I'm drowning...'' *''Aagh, you cheated!'' (Instant defeat) *''I don't know when to quit...'' (Low starting HP) *''That wasn't very fair.'' (Long battle) Other Appearances Destiny's Reach Allen has been confirmed to make an appearance in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts as a hero for good. His rival is Crono Silverius. Trivia *Allen has been stated by Crono Industries to be the director's favorite character.[[User:SilverCrono|'''Crono Industries]]' says (in an interview)... "It's true. Mr. Director does like Allen the best, followed by Galactus and Kain Highwind. *Allen's clothing and weapon(s) are derived from the Dissidia style of Tidus, from Final Fantasy X. *Allen's name was originally going to be '''Zack Ryus'. It was changed after displeasure by the CEO of Crono Industries.Crono Industries says... Seriously, it was gonna be that. But then I read D. Gray Man, and I decided on Allen. *Despite whatever sword Allen has equipped, his weapon will always morph to the Keyblade version of Waterborn whenever fighting Heartless. Gallery File:AllenTalk2.jpg|The official Allen talk bubble by Crono Industries. File:AllenDR.png|Allen's image for Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts. File:Waterborn.jpg|Waterborn, Allen's signature weapon. Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters